Alola King of the sea
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: El mar tan peligroso como tan maravilloso, así como misterioso, el mar oculta varios secretos al igual que sus criaturas ¿Que serán estos secretos? - Historia 100% mía no al plagio, a menos que me lo pidan.
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en la isla MeleMele y Ash se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela Pokemon, donde al llegar fue resivido por sus amigos.

-Alola Ash! -dijeron todos-

Ash: Alola chicos! -dijo y se fue a sentar en su lugar junto a Pikachu-

Lulu: oye Ash y ese collar? -dijo apuntando a su pecho-

Ash: ¿Que collar? -dijo y miro hacia abajo y efectivamente tenia un collar con una piedra roja brillante- Vaya no lo había visto -dijo y agarro la piedra mirándola fijamente-

Lilie: es muy hermoso ¿Quien te lo dio? -pregunto y el se encogió de hombro-

Ash: No se, no me había dado cuenta de que lo tenia, sin embargo me es familiar -dijo sin quitarle la mirada a la piedra-

Kiawe: bueno probablemente no sea importante -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Esto es lo que los compañeros de clase pensaban, sin embargo con los Pokemon era otra cosa, al menos para uno de ellos que no le quitaba la mirada al azabache. Pikachu noto esto y decidió preguntarle.

Pikachu: Popplio ¿Por que miras fijamente a Ash? -dijo y el dicho Pokemon salio del trance-

Popplio: oh lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionado chicos! -dijo saltando un poco en su lugar-

Stenne: ¿Por que tan emocionado? ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que estabas mirando a Ash? -dijo confundida-

Popplio: mucho! Mas de lo que crees! -dijo aun saltando en su lugar-

Pikachu: tiene algo que ver con ese collar? -lo apunto de lejos- Si sabes lo que es, puedes decírnoslo? -dijo y el Pokemon acuático negó con la cabeza aun con su sonrisa imborrable-

Popplio: lo siento chicos, pero esto es algo de Pokemons tipo agua, pero si quieren saberlo, tendrán que ir a la antigua plataforma del muelle, si quieren pueden llevar a sus entrenadores dijo aun con una sonrisa- Yo obviamente llevare a Lana

Tortunator: la antigua plataforma del muelle? Ya nadie la usa -dijo y la pequeña morsa asintió-

Popplio: exacto! Por ese es el lugar perfecto para la coronación! -dijo y todos los miraron con los ojos ensanchados y el se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Uoh

-Coronación?! -gritaron todos en shock, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de sus entrenadores-

Pikachu: Popplio! Dime en este momento de que estas hablando! -demando con el ceño fruncido-

Popplio: -negó con la cabeza- Lo siento Pikachu, pero como dije esto es algo entre tipos de agua, si quieren descubrirlo vayan a la antigua plataforma del muelle y ahí lo descubrirán todo -dijo y todos suspiraron al saber que no le sacarían nada- Asi, Pikachu, cuando sea de noche y Ash despierte y salga del laboratorio NO lo detengas solo síguelo -dijo confundiendo a todos en especial a Pikachu-

Pikachu: por que Ash saldría en la noche ? -dijo y Popplio lo miro seriamente-

Popplio: por favor, hazme caso Pikachu esto es muy importante para los tipos de agua -dijo y Pikachu aun confundido solo asintió-

Pikachu: de acuerdo -dijo no muy seguro-

Popplio satisfecho de fue a su lugar con Lana y todos aun confundidos siguieron si ejemplo.

...

Tal y como dijo Popplio, Ash se despertó en la noche y salio de la cama dejando caer a Pikachu.

Pikachu: auch! -dijo sobándose la cabeza- Pero que? -dijo al ver a su mejor amigo bajar las escaleras del segundo piso- Que esta pasando? -dijo y vio como los demás despertaban también confundidos-

Todos optaron por seguir al azabache mientras el joven caminaba tranquilamente por la arena hasta que llego a una plataforma de madera, efectivamente un antiguo muelle.

Licanroc: ¿Por que Ash vino aquí? -dijo confundido al ver a su entrenador caminando por la madera del muelle-

Pikachu: no lo se pero-

-Popplio! -grito una voz muy conocida-

Todos voltearon y vieron Popplio "correr" hacia al mar y justo cuando entro aparecieron muchos Pokemon tipo agua, hasta un pequeño Azumarill y un intimidan te Gyrados.

También lograron ver que todos los amigos de Ash vinieron corriendo seguidos de sus Pokemon.

Kiawe: ¿Que esta pasando? -dijo sorprendido de ver tantos tipos de agua en un solo lugar, demonios hasta había varios Lapras!-

Lilie: ese no es Ash? -dijo y todos voltearon a ver al final de muellle y efectivamente Ash staba parado ahí-

Lulu: que esta haciendo? -dijo confundida mirando a su amigo-

Lana: pareciera que todos los Pokemon lo estaban esperando -dijo al ver como los Pokemon acuáticos estaban mirando fijamente a azabache incluyendo a Popplio-

Hubieran seguido opinando pero algo muy extraño paso que los hizo quedar en profundo silencio.

La luna estaba en su punto mas alto, brillaba como nunca y el brillo caía directamente sobre Ash.

Los Pokemon en el agua estaban mas que atentos a lo siguiente que pasaría y tuvieron razón para hacerlo.

La piedra roja en el collar del azabache comenzó a brillar fuertemente, tanto que algunos de los amigos de Ash tuvieron que taparse los ojos pero los Pokemon de agua no apartaron la mirada del brillo.

Cuando el brillo acabo vieron con asombro que Ash se haba convertido en algo que solo se mencionaba en mitos.

Se había transformado en un Manaphy y se le veía agotado.

Cayo desmayado haciendo que sus amigos, especialmente Pikachu, se alarmaran pero un Milotic lo atrapo justo a tiempo para evitar cualquier dolor.

Los Pokemon acuáticos en ese momento dijeron algo, a pesar de que los humanos no los podían entender los Pokemon si y los habían dejado en shock.

-Su majestad, al fin a despertado


	2. Chapter 2

-Su majestad

-Despierte su majestad

Eso y muchas voces diciendo cosas similares, el comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando los abrio vio que estaba en la espalda de un Milotic y esta le sonrió.

Milotic: Que alegría que allá despertados su majestad -dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de reverencia-

El estaba confundido y volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio que a donde sea que mirara había muchos Pokemon acuáticos y cada vez que el los miraba todos inclinaban la cabeza.

Ash: Que esta... -dijo y se llevo una "mano" a la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenia mano y no sentía su cabello- QUE ?! -grito y miro su ahora aleta- Que me paso! -grito de nuevo el Milotic decidió responder-

Milotic: calmase su alteza esto pasaría tarde o temprano, pero ahora alguien cercano a usted sera quien le explique todo y con lujo de detalles -dijo y volteo a mirar hacia abajo y el hizo lo mismo y reconoció al Pokemon-

Ash: Popplio -dijo y el asintió-

Popplio: sera un honor para mi servirle su majestad -dijo con una aleta en su pecho inclinandose, el sudo-

Ash: Popplio no se que esta pasando, pero no es necesario queme trates así, somos amigos -dijo y todos los Pokemon sonrieron-

Popplio: lo se su majestad, pero esta en nuestra naturaleza tratarlos así, así que no hay caso -dijo y el nuevamente sudo-

Ash: bueno esta bien -justo cuando dijo eso el Milotic lo bajo de su espalda entrando en el agua-

Milotic: te confiamos su cuidado Popplio -dijo y todos lo miraron-

Popplio: pueden confiar en mi, jamas dejaría que algo le pasara a su majestad -dijo y todos sonrieron y la Milotic sonrió satisfecha-

Milotic: bien, todos vuelvan a sus lugares -dijo y todos los Pokemon se dispersaron, ella incluida y pronto no había ningún Pokemon como si nada hubiera pasado-

Popplio: vamos su majestad, sus amigos querrán saber que paso -dijo y los dos nadaron hacia la orilla donde todos los esperaban-

Apenas llegaron Pikachu y los humanos los bombardearon, mas bien Pikachu entro al agua y abrazo al Manaphy.

Pikachu: estas bien?! No estas herido?! -dijo examinando a su mejor amigo recién transformado-

Ash: calma Pikachu estoy bien, aunque tendré que acostumbrarme -dijo mirando su nuevo cuerpo-

Pikachu: Popplio tu sabias que pasaría verdad? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos al tipo agua y este puso su aleta en la nuca nervioso-

Popplio: si, lo lamento, pero no podía dejar que interfirieran, hace siglos que no tenemos un rey! -dijo y todos lo miraron fijamente-

Ash: podrías explicar con mas detalles ? -dijo y el asintió-

Popplio: por supuesto su majestad, pero creo que primero deberíamos ir al laboratorio para estar mas cómodos -todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso-

Con la ayuda de Ash, que afortunadamente no había perdido la habilidad de hablar humano, les dijo a sus amigos que fueran al laboratorio, así que cargado por Lillie fueron hacia la casa del Profesor Kukui.

Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y les abrio un cansado Kukui.

Kukui: Alola muchachos ¿Qué hacen aq….-se quedo mudo al ver a Manaphy en los brazos Lilie- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es…?

Kiawe: sabe que Pokemon es Profesor? –dijo sin reconocer al Pokemon en el que se convirtio Ash-

Kukui: chicos, este Pokemon se le conoce como Manaphy y es el llamado principe del mar –dijo dejando a todos con los ojos como platos mirando a Ash-

El Manaphy suspiro sin sorprenderse por la reaccion de sus amigos y decidio hablar. Esperando que el Profesor no se desmayara.

Ash: Profesor –dijo y el Profesor lo miro atonito- A estas alturas ya se dara cuenta de quien soy –dijo lo obvio-

Kukui: A-Ash?! –medio grito y este asintio junto con el resto- ¿Qué demonios te paso? Aunque eso explica el por que tienes partes de rojo…-dijo en voz baja-

Ash: Se que tiene muchas preguntas y de hecho yo tambien, resulta que es Popplio quien explicara todo –mirando a la morza azul y esta asintio para demostrar que era cierto-

Kukui: oh bien, pasen, le dire a Burnet que prepare algo de café….Y esperemos que no se desmaye al verte –dijo y todos pasaron-

Cuando despertaron a Burnet y le explicaron la situacion, casi de desmaya, pero logro recomponerse y logro hacer algo de café para todos, al terminar todos se sentaron en la sala mirando fijamente al Manaphy sentado en el sofa y a su lado Popplio.

Ash: Bueno Popplio, podemos empezar? –dijo y el Popplio asintio- Bien, lo primero…. ¿Cómo demonios me transforme?!

Popplio: bueno esto sera complicado, recuerda cuando salvo al Templo del Mar y a la Princesa? –dijo mirandolo fijamente-

Ash: Si me acuerdo…Pero pense que era Principe –dijo y el Popplio nego-

Popplio: No, ella es hembra, los Manaphys a diferencia de otros legendarios pueden ser varientes de genero –dijo y Ash asintio- Bueno a lo que iba, seguro recordaras que quien use la corona del mar sera conocido como el rey de mar –dijo seriamente y Ash asintio recordando el momento- Bueno, para tener semejante titulo se tiene que hacer algo y el Templo al ver la pureza de tu corazon decidio darte el titulo por completo –dijo haciendo que los ojos de Ash y todos los Pokemon se ensancharan ya se daban una idea a donde iba esto-

Ash: Entonces…El Templo fue quien…? –dijo y Popplio asintio-

Popplio: Si de hecho nos sorprendio bastante de que no lo hiciera antes, el Templo debio dejarte estar por unos años mas como humano –dijo y el Manaphy asintio vasilante-

Ash: No volvere hacer…? –dijo mirando sus aletas y el Popplio al ver su tristeza nego-

Popplio: No te preocupes, en realidad puedes transformarte en humano otra vez –dijo alegrando tanto a Ash como a su Pokemon- Pero desconozco como, tendras que ir al Templo del Mar para que te enseñe –dijo Ash asintio ya un poco mas animado-

Lulu: -tosio para llamar su atencion lograndolo- Ejem, Ash en la conversacion solo te escuchamos a ti, ¿Puedes decirnos de que hablaron?

Ash: oh si, ¿Les puedo decir verdad? –pregunto y Popplio asintio- Bien pero prometan que no diran nada de esto –dijo y ellos asintieron- Ok me transforme porque…

…

Lana: entonces, salvaste a todo un Templo en el Mar? –dijo sorprendida y con ojos brillantes-

Kiawe: Y eres el Rey de mar…-con los ojos bien abiertos-

Lulu: Y ahora tienes el titulo por completo –dijo a los que los dos tipos de agua asintieron-

Burnet: habia escuchado del Templo del mar, pero lo habias tomado como una leyenda, por esto veo que es real –dijo analizando todo lo dicho-

Crish: ¡Esperen! –todos lo miraron- Si Popplio dijo que Ash tiene que ir al Templo del Mar ¿Como llegara? –dijo y todos pensaron en algo-

Popplio: Los Manaphy tienen un sexto sentido para encontrar el Templo del mar, Ash no es la excepcion –dijo con Ash traduciendolo-

Kukui: De acuerdo…Pero…

-Podemos acompañarlo?! –medio gritaron todos y Popplio penso un segundo-

Popplio: si pueden acompañarlo –dijo y Ash lo traducio y todos saltaron de la alegria-

Kukui: bueno –llamando la atencion de todos- Sera mejor que preparemos todo y pidanle permiso a sus padres –todos asintieron-

Despues de estar un rato charlando de lo que iban a hacer, todos se despidieron y fueron a sus casas. Dejando solos a la pareja de Profesor con el Manaphy y el resto de Pokemons.

Burnet: sera mejor que todos descansen, mañana nos iremos despues de todo –dijo y los Pokemon asintieron y la pareja se fue a descansar-

Pikachu: Entonces….Rey del Mar? –dijo mirando burlon a su amigo-

Ash: -resoplo- Por favor, no empiezes, todavia tengo que acotumbrarme a esto –dijo y los Pokemona asintieron con sonrisas-

Litten: Es raro que puedes entendernos –dijo de repente-

Ash: Dimelo a mi, bueno sera mejor descansar y despues hablamos ¿Qué dicen? –todos asintieron y se acomodaron para dormir-

Oh Nuestro querido Rey aun no acaban las aventuras para ti, pues el viaje sera muy interesante.


End file.
